


Library

by Negai



Series: A Wicked School of Witchcraft and Wizardry [4]
Category: Frozen (2013), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Wicked Years Series - Gregory Maguire
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 20:16:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2401562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Negai/pseuds/Negai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>-¿Estás bien?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Library

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Library (Translation)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3103874) by [Negai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Negai/pseuds/Negai)



-¿Estás bien?

-Llevan 6 años llamándome "Troll", Elsa, no va a empezar a afectarme ahora.

-No te hagas la dura conmigo, Elphaba Thropp, sabes que no cuela-regañó la rubia.

La de piel verde sonrió y pasó el brazo por los hombros de su mejor amiga.

-¿Qué haría yo sin ti?

-Pasearte por el castillo con la cabeza gacha intentando no llamar la atención. Igual que haría yo sin ti.

-Muy bonito, chicas. ¿Podemos seguir con el trabajo de Pociones?-interrumpió una voz masculina desde el otro lado de la mesa.

-Vaya, Boq, y yo que he entretenido a tu querida Galinda para que pudieras mirarla todo lo que quisieras sin parecer un acosador.

El chico enrojeció y empezó a revolver sus apuntes farfullando. Las chicas rieron y volvieron al trabajo.


End file.
